A Heart of Revenge
by OhMyRomanGodfrey
Summary: After Peter has left Roman behind; he starts to feel an urge for revenge.


**A heart of revenge**

The silence of the worn out trailer park was instant. Olivia was standing outside what used to be Peter and Lynda's home. The sides of the trailer were festooned with graffiti. "_Fucking gypsies!" _ and "_Killer!" _were some of the expressions giving by the towns angry people. Inside Roman was crouched down and holding his hands on his head. He was crying. Peter had left him. How the fuck could he do that! Roman _needed_ Peter!

Olivia walked inside the trailer and looked disgusted at the old furniture that was left behind.

"Come on darling. We have to go" she said

"No!" Roman yelled, "I won't leave"

"Don't be such a fool. Once a gypsie always a gypsie", Roman looked at his mother angrily, "I'm just saying that they can't be trusted". She walked towards her son, and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Come on darling" she said again, "you have to become stronger. You must make your heart steal".

Roman looked at his mother confused.

"How?"

"You know how… You've always known how" she said and left the trailer. Roman followed her silently.

Roman knocked on the door and took a step back. Footsteps from inside the door came closer, and Destiny opened the door while smiling, but when she saw Roman her smile faded.

"Roman…" she said confused

"Destiny" he said waiting for an invitation

"Do you wanna come inside?" she asked clearly annoyed

"Thanks"

He took a step inside the little apartment and walked towards the living room.

"What do you want?"

"I need your help" he said calmly

"If this is about Peter I can't help you. You idiots have to figure out your own fucking mess! I don't want to be a part of this shit anymore!"

Roman sensed that something had changed. Destiny was different; almost as if she was afraid of him. Her eyes were big and he could hear her anxious breathing. She was standing with her arms in front of her chest and looked defensive. Roman began to feel powerful and the adrenalin started pumping through his veins. He stepped closer and stopped right in front of her. He looked intensely at her and gently touched a lock of her hair. He held the red hair in front of his nose and smelled it.

"You have a wonderful scent" he said, "its intoxicating".

"Thank you" she whispered

Romans lips moved closer towards Destiny's and gently kissed them. Destiny sighed and seemed to relax more. He kissed her again; now harder and with passion. He took his hands around her waist and pushed her close to his body.

"You are a bad… bad girl" Roman said while taking her white tank top off. Destiny smiled and slowly opened his pants. They walked backwards towards her bed. As they laid down Destiny started stroking Romans hard cock. He moaned loudly and touched her breasts.

"Fuck me" she begged, and Roman went on top of her and penetrated her. All of a sudden he felt his canine teeth itch and he knew what was going to happen. This was what his mother wanted him to do. He started kissing and licking Destiny's neck and could smell her delicious blood running through her veins. His fangs began to grow and instantly Roman felt powerful. He slowly opened his mouth and as quick as a snake he bit her neck. She screamed and tried to flee but Roman was strong. He held her hard against the bed and the warm blood coloured the bed and walls red. Roman became more violent and started to bite her all over her body. The fresh fine blood between his teeth made him feel like a monster. The monster he wanted to be.

After satisfying himself he walked away from the dead cold body. He walked into the bathroom and looked in to mirror. He had blood running from his full lips and with the back of his hand brushed it off. As he looked inside the mirror he knew he had changed. He felt stronger more powerful.

Roman left the apartment knowing that Peter would be the one to find her. He was happy because he had satisfied his need for revenge. Now Peter would know that he should never have left him.

"Fucking gypsy!" Roman said as drove away in his 1971 Jaguar.


End file.
